my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
King Freeze Burn
King Freeze Burn is the king of Oldenmark, Princess Ingrid's old kingdom. Personality Freeze Burn is shown to be very brave and determinate, not hesitating in face a monster to protect his kingdom. He also shows to have a great pride in his kingdom and also a great respect and admiration towards Princess Ingrid, as she was the one who turned Oldenmark what it is today. Skills There is not much known about his skills, but it seems that he is a great leader and capable in offensive spells. Relationships Love Interests Princess Ingrid At first, they were friends, due to Freeze Burn's admiration towards Ingrid, but Freeze Burn soon starts to fall in love with her, confessioning to her this, but, due to the loss of her first love, Day Glow, Ingrid flies away. Once she overcomes his death and the fact she killed him by accident, she confess her love for Freeze Burn and the two marry. Family Description in the Saga Princess Ingrid's Old Kingdom He is seen facing the Bug-Bear with his guard until the arrive of Princess Ingrid. He is able to recognize her as the Snow Queen, their former ruler. When she is vulnerable to the Bug-Bear, he and his guard attack the beast until the arrive of Golden Paladin who is able to defeat it and imprison it. King Freeze Burn then tells to Princess Ingrid how he is honored to meet her and shows her how her winter was a gift to him and his people. Finding True Love In "Spike... the Pony?", he attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Princess Ingrid. In "Cold Heart", he prepares a lunch for Ingrid and, after it, he confess to her his love. This makes Ingrid to remember Day Glow and she flies away, leaving Freeze Burn very sad. After having resolve everything, Ingrid returns and also proclaims her love for Freeze Burn and the two end up marrying. ''Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox'' In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", he attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In "The War Begins", Freeze Burn is appointed to the First Unit, that is led by Arcing Thunder. In "The Brilliant Strategist", Freeze Burn, while the enemy is approaching, is able to recognize Ingrid's grandfathers and former love. In "Battleground", Freeze Burn is the one that faces Day Glow, Ingrid and Celestia's former love. In "The Gold and Silver Brothers", he listens Arcing telling everyone about the plan HQ have to seal Gavin. In "Breaking the Crystal", Freeze Burn, with Flambeau and Nitelite's help, fights Day Glow and Thunder Spark. In "Reinforcements Arrive", he and the rest of the warriors present stood in circles as per Luna's instructions. This was done until Star arrived at their location and differentiated amongst the real guards from the imposters. When Star's clone finally arrives, he thanked him for coming an informed him that headquarters had already told them everything. In "A Will of Stone and a Will of Iron", Freeze Burn informs Day Glow about Tirek's return and how he is fighting the regents. In "The Fall of the Centaur", with the Reincarnation Curse released, Freeze Burn watched in shock as Day Glow was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. As Day Glow regained dominion over his own movements, Day Glow requested that Freeze Burn have them remove the barrier, to which the king agreed. Realising his intentions when Day Glow used the Ghost Transformation Spell to take control of his ascending spirit, Freeze Burn implored him to hurry and see Celestia as his time was limited. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Recurring Characters Category:Unicorns Category:Royalty